


An unusual radio guest

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [19]
Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Interviews, Lore - Freeform, Oneshot, Post-Apocalypse, Radio, Slice of Life, Writing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: During a short break from his radio show, Miika encounters a person worth interviewing.
Series: The Library Chronicles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	An unusual radio guest

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this took me way too long to write. But here it is, finally!

Miika has taken a few days off from his radio show and sits at the harbour. The Ferry of Captain Kaarlonen is already visible from a distance. The entertainer gets up from the jetty he’d been resting on and patiently awaits the boat’s arrival. When the Captain spots him he lifts his hat in acknowledgement. With his hands and mouth he gestures he’ll come over in a sec.

“Hope you had safe travels,” Miika smiles when the two of them shake hands.

“Yes, I did and so did my passengers. I heard you were on a short leave.”

Miika nods. “Yes. Mostly. I left the station to my brother. He only has to play some music for a few hours before tuning out.”

“Enjoying the life at the harbour?” Markus smiles. “There’s always plenty to see here, even if the harbour is rather small.”

“Agreed. But a brooding place for creativity… and new stories to tell,” Miika muses. He gives the Captain a meaningful look. “You wouldn’t have met intriguing people along your recent travels, have you?”

Markus takes off his fisher hat and brushes his thumbs over the fabric and hums in thought. “Well… Actually, not so long ago I’ve met quite the interesting fella.” He then suspiciously looks around, making sure no other nosy person is eavesdropping on them. He leans into the radio host and whispers: “I actually met a _sentient_ _Critter_!”

Miika’s eyes widen in shock and surprise. Of all the wasteland stories he’s witnessed and heard of, this is a new one.

“A C-Critter? Who _isn’t_ feral?” the radio entertainer gasps in utter disbelief but Markus’ facial expression remains serious.

“Yes. I helped him cross the lake. He was with another human. His name was…. Was, something Blue. I can’t exactly recall because the Critter left quite an impression on me.”

“Wow, I-, I don’t know what to say either now. That’s quite some news, Captain.” A short silence follows before Miika’s natural curiosity sneaks back up.

“Do you think he’d want to do an interview with me?”

Markus sniggers amused but shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. Would he actually like that? Getting such attention? People on the Ferry had been quite hostile. Which was understandable, after all you don’t see a sentient, friendly Critter daily.”

“How did they manage to board your boat then?”

“I smuggled them when it got dark outside. I guess I felt pity. And I wanted to do what should be right. The guy didn’t seem to have any ill intentions and the fact he was very close with the human, made me realise I had nothing to fear. I’m not sure but they might still be in the Northern Library. If you’re lucky you can go there.”

Miika nods and rubs his chin. “Hmm.. Of course they’d go to the sanctuary. Well I still have a few days off. I could ask my brother to keep an eye out on for the radio a bit longer. Let’s hope you’re correct and they’re still there!” The Captain nods and invites the younger man on his Ferry for lunch and afterward they part ways.

\--

“Miika, what a pleasant surprise! I was already wondering if you’d come over on your little holiday!” Jari greets the radio host as soon as he spots him entering the Library. The two men go in for a hug and Jari quickly offers the man a drink. They sit down for some tea and coffee.

“Great to be here again. Always feels like a second home,” Miika smiles.

“Good to hear, good to hear!” Jari exclaims.

“I was wondering… I recently talked to Captain Kaarlonen, Markus, and he told me about a very interesting person,” Miika quietly starts. It catches Jari’s immediate attention as he puts away his cup.

“He must’ve meant Karlus. You’re lucky. They’re still here.”

“Can you tell me something about him?”

“I could. But maybe it’s better if you ask Karlus himself. But don’t worry, Karlus is a good guy. His health has improved since we provided him with ethical, right resources,” Jari replies, boasting the quality of his Library while he’s at it. And rightfully so. The previous Librarian had told the young man to take pride in his work and this building and its wonderful community.

Miika finds Karlus in an unexpected section of the Library: adult themed books and novels. He sits there on the floor with a few novellas on his lap… taking notes? Next to him stands a blond man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. They both look alerted but Miika raises his hands and arms to tell them he means no harm.

“Please, do not be alerted. I have no ill intentions.”

“Hmph,” the blond guy grunts, still cautious.

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Miika Hakala. You may or may not know me from a Finnish radio show I host: Jealous Gods.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve listened once. Didn’t understand a thing except the English songs,” Karlus chuckles. He jumps up and meets the host’s eyes. The Critter is taller than anticipated. He sticks out his hand and Miika takes it. Karlus’ hand feels very calloused.

“I’m Karlus. Jari probably told you about me. So what are you here for? Or am I assuming the wrong things and you’re here for my friend?”

“I’m here for you, yes,” Miika simply replies. He stops for a minute before saying the next thing, trying to pick his words very carefully now. “I would like to have you on my show. I often do interviews with interesting people and I think you’re definitely one of them.”

Karlus’ eyes seem to light up in excitement. “I’d love to. There’s plenty of things I can talk about!”

The blond man then interrupts. “Wait, would that be a good idea? I mean, sure it’s cool to get more recognition, but it also makes you more vulnerable for threats!”

“Fair point. I-, you don’t have to mention your name if you feel that’s safer. If possible, we could even find a tool to alter your voice and-”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Karlus interrupts. “About damn time people know more about Critters like me.” With a smug face he adds: “ _And_ about my great collection of novellas!”

Miika raises an eyebrow and smirks: “That’s why you’re in _this_ section?”

“Hell yes, you bet! Apparently I’m not known enough for that kind of work,” Karlus sighs and droops. He walks over to a bag, moves his hands in it and then gets out a small booklet. He offers it to Miika who intently observes it. It’s made of cheap paper and seemingly recycled paper. Handwritten too. The guy has a surprisingly clean handwriting. A blush creeps up the radio host’s cheeks when he realises what he’s reading. Karlus wasn’t joking. In the background he hears the author and his friend snigger.

“Trust me, I was baffled too,” the blond says.

“Hm, hm… Though not my own preferred genre, I must say this is well written,” Miika eventually says and claps the booklet shut. Even though the booklet wasn’t filthy, he still brushes his hands off on his jacket. “Very well. Is there a day you’d be able to visit me at my cabin?”

“I’m free whenever you want,” Karlus replies.

“If nobody minds, I want to join. Not to participate in the interview, but to keep an eye out,” the other blond steps in.

“I’ll be fine. But feel free to tag along, if Miika doesn’t mind?”

“I don’t mind. But truly, I have no bad intents. Just ask Jari,” the radio host insists. The Critter is quicker to trust than the human. Interesting. And yet now, Miika feels like he’s a suspect despite not being one.

When the small group of people get to one of the lounging areas they’re joined by the Librarian and his partner. They sit in the few chairs and couches that are available at the moment. Other guests have already taken some seats. Be it to read or just take a peaceful nap. The topic shifts but eventually ends up about the radio show.

“I would definitely listen,” Jaska exclaims.

“Me too,” Jari nods. “If you ever publish a new story, please tell me. I can ask my partner to copy it and distribute it to other Libraries.”

Karlus looks rather excited about that thought. “I’ll keep that in mind then. Though I have a bit of a block right now. But I am writing on a short story nonetheless.” The Critter’s companion adds he could translate it if wanted.

The duo goes on with Miika to settle on a date. They will return to the radio post the next day where Miika will prepare some questions.

\--

“It feels good knowing I won’t be shot on sight now,” Karlus sighs as the trio makes their way to the radio host’s cabin at the lake. Not so long ago they had to be smuggled into the small port and sneak their way to the Library of the North.

“You always have to live stealth?” Miika asks.

Karlus shrugs his shoulders. “Sometimes. Especially in crowded cities and places. But we try to avoid the main roads if possible.”

“Must come with risks too then,” Miika comments.

“Yeah. But we’ll make it work. And I have this handsome blondie to look after me,” Karlus sniggers as he pokes his friend.

“What is your name? I don’t think you told me yet.”

“It’s Hob.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

\--

_[In Finnish]_

_“Hello, hello people of the North! It’s me, your host, the False King. And today I cooked up a new interview. You might think: Hey King, how come you haven’t run out of interview material? Well, dear friends, the wasteland has much to offer and there are more special people than you might think! And today’s interviewee is no exception! Besides, what would_ Jealous Gods _be without content to be a bit jealous of! Now, please forgive me for today’s interview will be done in English. Our special guest mainly speaks English and Spanish. But please, stay tuned because afterward I will give a recap of the interview in Finnish!”_

Miika turns off the mic for a second and signals Karlus to prepare himself. Hob sits in the corner, arms crossed and rather curious. The radio host turns the microphone back on and welcomes his guest.

“Please, a warm welcome to our new guest: Karlus Santós!” Miika and Hob both clap. “I think it’s best if you were to introduce yourself to the audience!”

“Good afternoon, people of the North. Well, your host already told me name. I’m Karlus and I’m a writer of… adult novels. And besides that, I think equally interesting about me, is that I’m a Critter. A _sentient_ one at that!”

“That’s right folks. I am sitting here in my small cabin, sharing my space with a _sentient_ Critter! Please, be not alarmed. I am totally safe now but let’s us hear from Karlus himself.”

“So… Yeah, I’m a Critter. I got sick with the Disease and turned into one.”

“But unlike ‘normal’ Critters, you have somehow maintained your humanity,” Miika adds.

Karlus nods. “Yes. Somehow I was spared from a rotting brain and turning fully feral. Up until now I still do not know how it is possible. And I am not really sure if there’s a cure either, but I’ve been searching.”

“So you haven’t really found something helpful yet?” Miika wonders.

“Sadly not. For now, the only thing that keeps me sane is my partner and not drinking blood from other Critters and Varmints and the likes. However, I still need a certain dose of blood to not starve.”

“Blood, like _human_ blood or can you live on animal blood?”

“I try to stick to animal blood. But it seems human blood is more nutritious,” Karlus honestly replies with a light-hearted laugh. Then he quickly reassures: “I only consume blood in an ethical way. Well, I try to, especially human blood. Only in dire situations do I rely on that. And then my partner is there to provide for me.”

“That’s… admirable and brave. If you don’t mind venturing further into this subject, what would happen if you’d consume Critter blood? You mentioned it before to stay sane.”

“Yeah, I learned that if I consume infected blood, I turn more feral as well. So I try to avoid that kind of blood. I want to keep my humanity and reason intact.”

“Understandable. It must be tough, heh. Do you face problems regarding your identity?”

“Sadly yes, many. But that’s also understandable. I mean, you don’t often encounter a sentient Critter, do you? I’m your first too, right?”

“Yes. I’ve never seen a talking Critter before. Or one who didn’t try to kill me at first glance.”

Karlus then chuckles. “Meanwhile I’ve met many people who wanted to shoot _me_ at first sight. Then again, understandable. You just don’t expect it. And from a distance, you can’t immediately spot that I’m not a threat.”

“Are there any options to show others you’re not dangerous?”

“Yeah, I often raise my hands to be as harmless as possible. And I use my voice. Feral Critters can no longer talk or form proper words. It also kind of helps travelling with my partner, who is clearly a healthy human,” Karlus explains.

Miika nods. A new question arises in him and he quickly asks it. “Do you ever fear infecting your partner?”

“Good question. Yes, definitely. Especially in the beginning, we were very cautious of each other. I did not want our blood to get mixed or something. At first, we didn’t even dare exchange hugs or more intimate kisses. But eventually we found out that’s all possible.” Karlus throws a meaningful look to Hob who smirks. “Up until now, it’s still very unclear when you really catch the Disease.”

“People report that wounds inflicted by Varmints and Critters could cause the Disease to nestle into your body.”

“That seems to be correct. But if you treat it in time, it seems like you’re safe enough. I wasn’t lucky though. But I am lucky I’m still alive and sane enough. And in a relationship with this fantastic human being.” Again he throws Hob a look, this time filled with heart-eyed glances.

“Very well. So that’s immediately a wasteland survival tip for today: clean your wounds and take proper care of time! Is there something else you’d like the audience to know about sentient Critters?”

“Give us a chance of living. Don’t treat us like any other Critter or Varmint. We, I still have human feelings and can experience pain and fear. Just like you. I just look… not so flattering. We are no danger to you when alive and properly fed, by ethical consumption! Oh, and we can be anything. We can have any job, just like you folks!”

“That brings me back to the start of this interview. Karlus, you said you were a writer! Could you tell us more about that?”

“Of course! I’ll try to keep it clean. Because, well… I write erotic novels. Long before I turned into a Critter, I loved reading such stories deep into the night. And then I thought: why don’t I write them myself? There were a lot of novels that didn’t resonate with me, where I wanted different things or partners for the protagonists. So I took it upon myself to start writing these little stories.”

“Interesting. How do you write these stories? What format and material do you use?”

Karlus is quiet for a moment, trying to find a clear answer. “At first, it was very amateurish. Still is sometime when I don’t have the proper tools. I like to write drafts on recycled paper, old snippets I find in the world. Once I’m sure I got the story down, I start writing on cleaner paper. I bundle them with thread and cardboard as cover. Sometimes Libraries will actually help out and provide me with the proper book-making kits. That additionally shows that Libraries often live up to their name: _everyone_ is welcome.”

“That’s good to hear, Karlus. Say, how much have you written and published?”

“Pff.. Maybe ten, or even twenty stories? In some places I’m quite known for them. But I know that it could be seen as a niche thing, or at least something that’s not openly talked about. Well, given the themes. But hey, this show could perhaps boost my status.”

“It definitely could!” Miika smiles. “Listeners, if you need some private alone time and require something more steamy than your average novels, look up Karlus Santós’ works!”

“I will give some samples to the Northern Library! So check that place out!” Karlus excitedly adds. “And if you’re Dutch, just ask my friend to translate it for you!” The latter phrase, makes Hob squint in slight protest, making Karlus swallow a laugh.

“Very well. I think we’ll leave it at that, for today. But if my dear listeners have more questions to ask Mister Santós, send them my way and we could perhaps another interview for another day!”

“I’d be happy to answer more questions. Whether it’s about the Critter thing or my novels!”

Miika smiles and shakes hands with the taller man. “Thank you, Karlus, for joining me today! Save travels and I hope that the audience has learned a bit more about treating sentient Critters well and not to fear them! Also, I do not encourage any violence against them or Karlus for that matter. Please, let that be clear! At _Jealous Gods_ empathy and compassion are key values. Alright, one last time: thank you for coming, Karlus! I wish you the best. And thank _you_ , people of the North for tuning in on _Jealous Gods_ Radio. Have a nice afternoon with only the best music!”

The host turns off the mic and turns on a CD. He turns to Karlus. “That was a great interview!”

“I’m glad to be part of it,” Karlus nods with a smile. Hob agrees with a silent nod.

“So… You got any plans?”

The couple give each other a look and then Karlus replies: “Not really. Maybe travelling around some more. Writing, trying to finish that story. Maybe go look for a cure. Though I’m happy with where I am now.”

“Good, good. I hope you two find what you’re looking for. I’ll see you around, I guess?”

“When we visit the Northern Library again, we’ll make sure to stop by,” Karlus promises. The three men depart and when Miika is back in his cabin he can’t help but chuckle. He’s sure this interview will give his show a boost and probably extra mail. He has chosen the right job and he wouldn’t want to switch ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we find out more about sentient Critters!


End file.
